


Kidou's Reaction

by StrawFairy



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy
Summary: We never got to see Kidou's reaction to the Inabikari Training Center





	Kidou's Reaction

This has to be a joke. 

 

When Endou and the rest of the team said they would train and then guided him to a weird looking door, he knew they had to have some kind of gym to exercise. Yet he never would have imagined something like this, even in his wildest dreams. 

 

A secret base. A fucking secret base with a training menu that looked like hell itself. With fucking lasers and more ridiculous things. He had thought Raimon’s training would be easier than Teikoku’s but he was wrong, he was so wrong. This training menu was ridiculous. So he supposed it suited Raimon just fine.

 

He smiled, thinking about how ridiculous Raimon was. He liked this, he thought to himself before running to his position to join the hellish training. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my awesome beta!


End file.
